This invention relates to herbicidally active sulfonamide compounds, suitable agricultural compositions thereof and a method for their use as a pre- or postemergence herbicide and/or plant growth regulant.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around fuel storage tanks, ammunition depots and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
A number of different types of N-[(heterocyclic)aminocarbonyl]aryl--and heteroarylsulfonamides are known as herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,627 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR1## where W is O or S.
European Patent Application (EP-A) No. 70,698, published Jan. 26, 1983, describes herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR2## where R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or SO.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5.
EP-A No. 79,683, published May 25, 1983, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR3## where Q is O, S or SO.sub.2.
The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improvement in the efficiency of producing these crops. Preventing or minimizing loss of valuable crops by killing or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency. Even though there are a wide variety of products useful for killing and inhibiting growth of undesired vegetation the need still exists for more effective herbicides.